Hospital Bed
by Doginshoe
Summary: Two lovers hold each other up. They support each other through sickness and health, but sometimes mistakes are made and promises broken/NALU AU ONE-SHOT
**HOSPITAL BED**

He cradled her hand in his while sitting beside her bed. The silence looming over the two teens was peaceful. With his head down the boy stared at their interlocked fingers and curiously examined them. The way her lean fingers slid in between his large ones. How her hand was soft and his rough like velvet lined on stone. They both relished in the moment, he knew and she knew that they're time was limited. Her golden hair spread out on the white pillow like the sun was shining beneath her head and her locks were the escaping rays of light. She resembled the look of an angel, he thought, and the more he stared into her warm chocolate eyes the more he believed she was one. She squeezed his hand lightly, he barely felt it. He guessed he only really did because usually her hand lay limp in his.

"Natsu."

Her voice was fragile, soft and slightly hoarse. Her lips trembled and she tried squeezing harder on his hand. Her efforts were useless. She wished for more strength, begged for it. Only wanting to give him her largest smile or show an act of comfort. She longed to, one day, embrace him back and initiate sweet kisses. It was something she dreamed of, but when you're dying in a hospital bed your hope quickly dissipates.

"Do you think...?" Her voice cracked and her eyes got glassy. Her hands shook slightly with fear and she gulped. Natsu looked down at her softly, encouraging her to continue.

"Do you think that I will be able to pull through this?"

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, her bottom lip quivered and her words were filled with doubt. It wasn't that she didn't want to live, it was just the odds weren't in her favour. She stared at him, her eyes pleading for an answer. A large grin stretched across his face and this time he squeezed her hand.

"Luce, I don't think you will be able to pull through. I know you will." His voice held confidence and his smile made warmth fill her chest. She tried hard and managed to pull off a small smile in return. He chuckled softly and bent down, his lips met her forehead and he pulled away just an inch. Their noses touched and love swam in their gazes.

"I love you, Luce. We'll get through this."

"I love you too."

They whispered this to each other; an act that didn't seem like much to others but was something sacred to them. Being young and in love, although often leads to hurt and heartbreak, has its perks. Because something so simple as uttering the L word can often make you feel like a miracle.

"Do you promise you will come tomorrow?" Her voice held desperation. Even though her boyfriend nearly came everyday she always had to ask.

"Of course, Lucy."

Her heart soared. He began to rise from his cushioned chair. He stretched his limbs and looked to the clock. A sigh escaped his lips before he slowly walked towards the baby blue door.

"See you tomorrow, Luce," he called before exiting the pristine hospital room. Her pale body snuggled deeper into the blankets while a light pink tinted her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Natsu."

* * *

"Hey, Flame Brain," A boy around the same age with black hair called as Natsu walked towards the hospital. He had to pass the park on his way.

"Natsu, do you wanna hang out today?" A female with crystal blue eyes and white shoulder length hair asked. He looked behind the girl to see his group of friends sat at a wooden table.

"Nah. Sorry guys, I'm going to visit Lucy." The pinkette flashed them a grin but his friends just seemed to deflate. His smile faltered and he looked to the direction of the hospital and back to his friends.

"I-I guess I can spare a little time." He looked down to the floor and spoke with hesitation. He could feel the guilt pool in the pit of his stomach. He had promised.

"Really?" The white haired girl gasped and ran to his side. She began to pull him along to the park bench where seven other teenagers sat.

"So the pyro decided to make time for us, aye." Natsu shot the dark haired male, who was stripping, a glare.

"Yes it has been quite some time since you've accompanied us, Natsu," Erza, a scarlet haired girl, stated but was drowned out by yelling.

"What's that meant to mean, Ice prick!" Natsu was shouting at the stripper Gray and their foreheads pressed together fiercely. An animated tick mark seemed to appear on Erza's head and she emitted a dark air around her. "N-now, Erza, calm down," A petite blue headed girl squeaked, her name was Levy.

"Go, Gray-Sama," a chant erupted in the group, it was from Juvia. She seemed to have hearts in her eyes as she ogled her 'Gray-Sama.' A gruff looking man laid on the grass. He had a mane of black hair and piercings everywhere. "You guys are such idiots," his rough voice cut through the air.

"God dammit! I'm outa booze," a brunette wailed as she threw her barrel somewhere. "Cana you should really cut down," Mira's sweet voice said as she turned to Cana.

Yelling was heard through the group and soon a fight broke out between the teenaged boys. The girls sat on the sidelines with the exception of Erza. The whole time they argued and fought though, Natsu couldn't shake the sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Lucy sat upright in her bed. "No! He's coming," she started to yell but soon began to cough harshly. Her body wracked with pain.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but he's not coming. Visiting times are over." A nurse tried to explain to the blonde girl. A pained look was on the nurse's face.

The blonde whimpered and tears welled in her eyes. She collapsed on the bed and sobbed. Her body shaking as she stared out the window. "He promised me. He promised he would come today. He never- he never breaks his promises," Lucy wailed. Her voice cracked and her breathing was uneven. "Maybe something came up, Miss. Maybe he'll come tomorrow," The nurse said hopefully before exiting the hospital room.

The door clicked shut and the room was silent apart from the small cries the blonde emitted. She would like to think that she would see him tomorrow. She prayed, but deep down she knew she wouldn't. She knew that tomorrow she would be nothing but a memory. A choked sob resounded throughout the room.

"Natsu... You promised me you would come." Tears leaked from her eyes and dampened her pillow.

"Why didn't you come and see me?"

* * *

Natsu bounded into the hospital. He wanted to be right on time today so he could make up for not visiting her yesterday. He walked up to the front desk and panted, "I'm here to see Lucy. Her room is 413."

The lady in the desk checked her computer but soon a mournful look came down on her features. "Is everything okay?" His voice was desperate and worry was evident in his eyes. She was hesitant about answering, anyone could see it. She sucked in a breath and put on a blank face.

"I'm sorry sir, Lucy Heartfilia was pronounced deceased at six o'clock last night."

The atmosphere around them got heavy. He was shocked to say the least but managed a pained smile.

"You're kidding, right?" His mouth was forced upwards and his eyes looked glassy. The woman behind the desk simply shook her head. He fisted his hands and began to walk past the desk to room 413.

"Lucy!" He yelled and began to run. He reached the room and swung the door open. "Luce, wha-" he froze in place when he saw her bed. Fresh sheets were made and the flowers on the table beside it were gone. His heart ached. It crumbled in his chest and, like his heart, his knees crumbled to the floor. Everything seemed to freeze around him. The noisy hospital seemed to silence and everything was still.

He felt cold. His fingertips were ice and he was shaking. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he stared at her empty bed. His whole body was throbbing and his stomach churned. His usually warm skin was freezing. Everything was cold.

It was strange. He always felt so warm and bubbly, like a fire burned inside of him. Even on the coldest of days he felt like an inferno. The fire seemed to have extinguished now that she's gone, which was ironic since it always burned brighter when he was with her. His normally deep obsidian eyes were grey and placid. He fell onto his hands.

"Lucy."

He choked out her name and it just felt so wrong.

"Where are you?"

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **Thank you for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
